1. The Field Of The Invention
This invention broadly relates to a novel method of combatting internal parasites in warm blooded animals. In some of its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a method which utilizes certain dyes and exposure to electromagnetic radiation to initiate one or more lethal oxidative reactions in the internal parasites thereby breaking the life cycle.
2. The Prior Art
Xanthene dyes have been used heretofore as insecticides. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,140 discloses a composition containing an insecticidally effective amount of Rose Bengal and/or erythrosin and a synergistically effective amount of fluorescein. The resulting synergistic insecticidal composition is said to be effective against insects of the families Muscidae and Culicidae.
The "Description of the Prior Art" appearing in Columns 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,140, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes six prior art publications relating primarily to the use of Xanthene dyes as insecticides. These publications and U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,140 are not concerned with endoparasitic helminths or pathogenic gastrointestinal protozoa.